Gabe Makes an Antidepressant Commercial
by entwined-in-a-web
Summary: One day, Gabe is bored and watching TV. What happens when he gets inspired by an antidepreaant commercial? Random crack fic...AU since Gabe's alive! REVIEW PLEASE!


**A/N: New crack fic! I like writing these! They're so much fun! Lol…I saw a commercial for Abilify which is an antidepressant on TV and this came to me…lol…**

**Enjoy! AND REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Disclaimer: I. Own. Nothing.**

Gabe was sitting at home watching TV. He had nothing better to do anyway. The five-paged research paper of his could wait. He was watching _24_, when all of the sudden he saw an antidepressant commercial come on.

"Huh…" he muttered to himself, watching intently. It was for Abilify or Cymbalta or something. The lady in the commercial looked sad and depressed while her family looked on. He couldn't help but to relate.

"Hmmm…."

His creative juices began to flow.

* * *

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…You want me to _what?"_ Diana asked her son again.

"I need you to be in my antidepressant commercial!" Gabe stated again, smiling proudly.

"Um…why?"

"Because! You're depressed! It kind of fits…"

She shrugged and went to go sit on the couch as he handed her a quickly typed script.

"Um…question." She skimmed the script again. "Who's supposed to be playing my supposed 'equally depressed, just not as intense family members?'"

"Umm…Us? 'Cause we're your family?"

He went to go set up his video camera on the old tripod he found buried in the garage. All of the sudden, Natalie came downstairs, completely confused as to what it was her brother was doing.

"Um…what's this?" She asked, making it down the stairs.

"Gabe's making an antidepressant commercial! You get to play my depressed family!" Diana cheered.

"What?" She threw an angry glare at Gabe. "I never agreed to this. You're so paying me for this too, asshole."

She went and plopped herself down on the couch next to her mother. Gabe, on the other hand was just about ready to start filming.

"Ok…Take 1.…ACTION!"

"Sigh…." Diana sighed.

"CUT!" He rushed over towards her and scolded. "Mom….you don't read the stage directions. Just the words."

"Ohhh…Gotcha…"

"Ok….Take 2!"

This time she sighed and went on with her line. "I'm depressed."

Natalie just sat there until Diana nudged her arm, telling her to go. "Oh…me too."

"If only there were a medication that was just right for me and my enter mental disease here…"

"CUT!" Once again, Gabe ran over to his two actors. "Mom…You're supposed to think of a disease and put it there. Don't read the parentheses."

"Ok…"

"Let's go from there…"

Diana gave a big sigh and continued. "If only there were a medication that was just right for me and my manic schizophrenic OCD bipolar depression…."

"Manic Schizophrenic OCD bipolar depression?" Natalie asked. "Is that even a legit disease?"

"Yes. Yes it is. In…um…Spain."

"We're in Spain?"

Gabe completely face-palmed behind the camera.

"Well, if I have manic schizophrenic OCD bipolar depression, then yes!"

"Well, why don't we have accents?"

"Cuz we're illegal immigrants."

Gabe gave up and the camera and began to bang his head against the wall.

"Ok, then…_madre…_" Natalie stated with air quotes. "Then why don't you just go to the friggen' doctor?"

"That's a good idea! I should! And maybe he'll prescribe…um…does that say Prozac?"

"I don't know…read the fucking script!"

Gabe found a random heavy object and that soon replaced the wall in the head hitting.

"Well, this _is _the script…"

"Then read it, you fucking moron!"

Diana stood up angrily. "Don't get smart with me!"

"Make me!"

So, without thinking, Diana slapped Natalie. She gasped and quickly slapped Diana. _She_ gasped and soon slapped Natalie again. And before long, the two of them were in a slap fight. But without them knowing, Dan walked down the stairs only to find Diana and Natalie in a cat fight and Gabe hitting his head against a random heavy object and the wall at the same time.

"Um…What's going on?" He asked, shutting the camera off.

"MY CAREER IN FILM IS RUINED!" Gabe shouted running out of the room in a diva fit.

"Wooooow…." Natalie commented, watching him storm out.

Dan was still confused as he picked up a script and started reading it. "Why were you making an antidepressant commercial?"

Diana and Natalie just shrugged.

"Does that say Prozac?"

**A/N: Lol….Cute! **

**Reviews?**


End file.
